Poetry For Percy And Observations on Oliver
by Xandria Nirvana
Summary: A series of poems featuring Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood.
1. Dusty Smiles

Dusty Smiles

Old boxes are dusty

This is a fact of life

Dust mixes with tears

And tears brush away dust

And there are wet streaks on his face

They're muggle photos

Oliver's not moving

He's smiling though

Like always

But dusty

A dusty smile as it were

Its taken me years to get up here

Box after box

Of dust

Dust and smiles

He has all my pictures

And I have all his

I wonder sometimes

If mine are dusty too

I'm moving you see

And they all have to go

So I'm sending them to him

All the dust

And all the smiles

Don't know what he'll think

Don't really care

Dusty smiles

And smiling memories

But mostly dust


	2. Hazy Hallucinations

Hazy Waking Hours

My eyes open

I am warm

Very very warm

There is wet cloth on my face

And cool hands on my shoulders

And Percy's sweet voice in my ear

Good morning Oliver

He whispers

Good morning

I try and say

My throat is dry

Shh

He whispers

You're sick

He whispers

I shiver

And sweat

Percy

I rasp

Shh

He whispers

Shh

You're sick Oliver

He strokes my cheek

And the wet cloth goes away

Shh

My eyes close

Shh my Oliver

He whispers

Sleep my Oliver

He whispers

I love you

My Oliver

He whispers

And covers me again


	3. In The Shade Of The Juniper Tree

In The Shade Of The Juniper Tree

It is summer

The very height

And I am at my boiling point

So hot

It's enough to kill a man

Boiling over

So we sit

Sit in the shade

Of the Juniper bush

What little shade it gives

I have sense enough

To find my t-shirts

But Percy sits beside me

Still in his work entire

And I think he must be

More boiling than I

We sit in the shade

Of the Juniper tree

And he shivers.

In the shade of the Juniper tree

I boil

And he shivers

In the shade of the Juniper tree

On the most boiling day of summer

In the shade of the Juniper tree


	4. Like A Butterfly

Like A Butterfly

He is like a butterfly

You have to be

So very very still

Hardly even breathing

Than he'll come

And sit

Ever so peacefully

Like a butterfly

He flutters about

Impossible to catch

Unless he wants it

A butterfly

Is beauty

Is grace

Is a childs laughter

He is not

He is handsome

And gentle

And good with children

Something which surprised me

Like a butterfly

Only not always

Like a butterfly

In ways only I will see

I wait

Perfectly still

A hand outstretched

We are on a dance floor

One of his billions of brother's weddings

And I wait for my butterfly

To come and take my hand

Wont you share this dance with me

Waiting to dance

With my butterfly


	5. Of Waiting And Wondering

Of Waiting And Wondering

I wait

Oliver is always late

Always

After ever match

For every dinner

Late to bed

Late to rise

My opposite

I am always early

And so

I wait

Oliver is always late

I wait

And watch

And wonder

What is keeping him today

Is it muggle traffic

Is it a broken broom

I wonder

If someday

It will be someone else

Will I ever wait

While he finishes of someone else

I wait

Oliver is always late

Here I am

Early enough

To wait twice as long

As if I were on time

I am punctual

And Oliver

Is always late

And so

I wait


	6. Remember Death

Remember Death

Oliver is alone in the house

The big old dusty house

Which Oliver is alone in

He's not sure where everyone has gone

Or when there'll be back

But he's alone in the house

With all its ghouls and goblins

Only not

Because there's no one there

And he walks from room to room

Alone in the big dusty house

Brushing his hands

Over mantles

And statues

And furniture

That hasn't been touched in a twenty years

But now he's here

Alone in this big dusty house

He blows the dust

Away from a spot they swore would never be left alone

And brushes his hands over the carving

P + O

They had been teenagers

Small and childish

And Alive

His tear splashes down

And if there had been dust left it would be wet

P + O

He and Percy

Before everything

Before fire

Before dieses

And famine

Before Death

P + O

Forever


	7. Time Travel

Time Travel

They say

It is better to have loved

And lost

Than to never

Have loved

At all

I beg to differ

It is better to have loved

And never lost

Than to have never

Lost

Or loved

My love

Is lost

My love

Is gone

My love

Is dead

My love

Is my love

No longer

It is better to have loved

And lost

Than to never have loved

At all

Is untrue

For losing love

Is the most hurt

A person can know

And losing love

Is losing life

And losing life

Is losing love

I have loved

And lost

Lost and loved

Death has come

Death has gone

And to have loved

And lost

Is not better

Than to have never loved at all

To Percy

I love you

I loved you

I will love you

And that will never change

But to go back

And never have loved you

Never have loved you at all

To never lose you

That I might

Just do


	8. Tomorrow Yesterday and Today

Tomorrow Yesterday And Today

Yesterday

Was just that

And today

Is the present

But yesterday

I loved you

And I'm not sure you can say the same

Today

I'm not sure

But yesterday was your

And yours alone

Today

Today I love you

But yesterday

I wasn't

Wasn't your

Wasn't in love

Wasn't worth your time

Today I love you

Today I am your

Today I'm worth it

Where are you

Yesterday was yesterday

Today is today

Percy and Oliver

Oliver and Percy

That's what we are

Yesterday

Oliver

Percy

Separation

Today

Lets be

Percy and Oliver

Oliver and Percy

Together

I am yours

And you are mine

And can be

Should be

Would be

If today where yesterday

And yesterday

Where today

And tomorrow

Was not at all


End file.
